galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicle Equipment
Vehicle-class Weapons Rate: FA is Full Auto, S is Single/round, SA is Semi-Automatic. Mis: Misfire rate. Range: In feet. Weight: in lbs. Vehicle weapons cannot be made masterwork, but they can be magically enhanced as per normal rules. Machine Guns: ''Machineguns fire twice as many bullets on Full Auto as smaller guns do. ''Anti-Materiel Rifles: ''AMRs ignore 7 points of Hardness and do not require being fired from a Prone position. ''Riot Gun: ''Heavy belt-fed grenade-launching shotgun, fires specially made grenade rounds. ''Mech Rifles: ''Really big rifles, do not have any special abilities. Cheap but efficient weapons. Despite being made for mechs, other vehicles can use them too. ''MRLS: ''Multiple Rocket Launcher System, fires in salvos which take 2 Full Round Actions to reload. ''Cannon/Torpedo Bay: ''Default weapon for tanks and combat ships; they come with appropriately sized cannons standard. Torpedo bays only work underwater, cannons only work above it. Huge and larger torpedo bays don't launch single ridiculously sized torpedoes, but rather groups of large torpedoes as a single cluster. Ammunition ''Large MG Rounds: ''Sold in fully loaded, preloaded magazines. Confers a +2 B+P damage bonus. Each magazine weighs 20 lbs and costs 400g. ''Gargantuan MG Rounds: ''As with Large MG ammunition, only the bullets give a +4 B+P damage bonus, the magazines weigh 100 lbs, and cost 1000g each. ''Large AMR Shells: ''Sold individually. Each shell weighs 4 lbs, provides a +4 damage bonus, and costs 30g. ''Gargantuan AMR Shells: ''Sold individually. Each shell weighs 10 lbs, gives a +8 damage bonus and costs 100g. ''Riot Fragmentation Grenades: ''Sold in preloaded belts that weigh 80 lbs each. Fragmentation grenades deal 3d6 P+S damage in a radius of 30', with all targets getting a Ref save DC 15 for half damage. Each belt costs 1500g. ''Riot Elemental Grenades: ''Sold in preloaded belts that weigh 70 lbs each. Deals 3d6 Fire, Cold, or Electric damage in a 20' radius, Ref save DC 15 for half damage. Each belt costs 1200g. ''Riot Flashbang Grenades: ''Sold in preloaded belts that weigh 60 lbs each. Inflicts 1d4 Sonic damage, explosion radius 40', all targets need to pass a Fort save DC 16 or be Blinded and Deafened for 1d6 rounds. ''Riot Gas Grenades: ''Sold in preloaded belts that weigh 50 lbs each. Inflicts no damage, but all targets in a radius of 30' of the explosion need to pass a Fort save DC 16 or be Nauseated for 1d8 rounds. ''Large MR Ammo: ''Ammunition for large mech rifles costs 40g per magazine, or 4g per shell. They confer a +2 damage bonus. ''Huge MR Ammo: ''160g per magazine, or 8g per shell. Huge MRs confer a +3 damage bonus. ''Gargantuan MR Ammo: ''300g per magazine, or 10g per shell. Confers a +4 damage bonus. ''Colossal MR Ammo: ''1200g per magazine, or 20g per shell. Provides a +5 damage bonus. ''MLRS Scorchers: ''Spreads 4d6 S+Fire damage over an 80' circle, Ref save DC 18 for half damage. Each salvo costs 2000g. ''MLRS Wallcrackers: Inflicts 8d6 P+S damage over a 40' radius, ignores 10 points of Hardness, Ref save DC 18 for half damage. Each salvo is worth 4000g. Large Cannon/Torpedo Charges: Each shell weighs 30 lbs and costs 50g. They ignore 3 points of Hardness. ''Huge Cannon/Torpedo Charges: ''Each shell weighs 50 lbs and costs 200g. Ignores 3 points of Hardness. ''Gargantuan Cannon/Torpedo Charges: ''Each shell weighs 100 lbs and costs 400g. Ignores 3 points of Hardness. ''Colossal Cannon/Torpedo Charges: ''Each shell weighs 250 lbs and costs 600g. Ignores 3 points of Hardness. Vehicle Equipment All-Terrain Tracks By replacing wheels with half-tracks in front and specially made tires in back, wheeled vehicles can go over any terrain that won't destroy them (like lava) with ease, but at 1/3rd their usual speed. Costs 1000g. Amphibious Module Installing ballast compartments and a rotor allows ground vehicles to 'swim' on the surface of water at 1/4th speed. Uses 1 Hardpoint. Costs 1500g. Anti-Roll Skirts Runners that go along the sides of ground vehicles add 5 to CMD checks to resist being flipped or overturned. Uses 1 Hardpoint. Costs 1000g. Cargo Module Increases a vehicle's carrying capacity based on its size class. Medium vehicles gain an extra 50 lbs of storage capacity, at a cost of 1 Hardpoint and 200g. Large vehicles gain 250 lbs for a cost of 1 Hardpoint and 500g. Huge vehicles gain an extra 2000 lbs of carrying space for 1 Hardpoint and 1000g. Gargantuan vehicles gain 4 tons of cargo space for 2 Hardpoints and 2000g. Colossal vehicles gain 6 tons of extra cargo space at a cost of 2 Hardpoints and 6000g. Extra Armor Adding additional armor plating to your vehicle increases its Hit Points and Weight based on its size class. Extra Armor always uses 1 Hardpoint. Medium vehicles gain an extra inch of thickness (30 HP) and increase their weight by 100 lbs for 200g. Large vehicles get 1.5 inches more armor (90 HP) and weigh 300 more lbs for 500g. Huge vehicles get 2 inches of armor thickness (240 HP) and the weight is more than you'll ever lift anyway for 1000g. Gargantuan vehicles gain 4 inches thickness (720 HP) for 2000g. Colossal vehicles get an extra 4 inches of thickness (960 HP) for 4000g. High Beams Adds searchlights which can be on a moveable or immoveable turret to Large or bigger vehicles. They provide clear illumination for 1000 ft in a 60 ft cone. Uses 1 Hardpoint. Costs 800g. Jamming Array A specialized computer broadcasts white noise over a wide bandwidth range, up to 5 miles away. Causes interference to systems which rely on radio and wireless signals. Can only be installed on Large or bigger machines. Uses 1 Hardpoint. Costs 3000g. Jump Rockets Specially designed rockets with 50 charges that provide vehicles with a +10 to Acrobatics checks when Jumping, and increases (or gives) jumping distance by 20 ft (for Medium and Large vehicles), 40 ft (for Huge), 60 ft (for Gargantuan), or 80 ft (for Colossal). 20 charges can be burned to create a nonmagical Slow Fall effect for up to 400 ft (for Medium/Large), 800 ft (for Huge), 1200 ft (for Gargantuan), or 2400 ft (for Colossal). For Medium and Large vehicles, this uses 1 Hardpoint, and costs 3000g. For Huge and Gargantuan vehicles, it uses 2 Hardpoints and costs 6000g. For Colossal vehicles, it requires 3 Hardpoints, and costs 10,000g. Laser Drill Enormous mining lasers made for punching through stationary objects. The beam cannot focus and thus cause damage to anything that isn't staying still. Vehicles smaller than Huge cannot mount laser drills due to their size and power requirements. They have a range of 1000 ft and deal 10d8 Fire damage to stationary targets that don't move for at least 2 rounds. Their lenses will last for 10 hours of continuous use before requiring replacement. Uses 2 Hardpoints. Costs 20,000g. Long Range Comm Array Hi-power radio and satellite connections allow a vehicle to have an effective communication range of 500 miles- or more, if there are signal towers around. Uses 1 Hardpoint. Costs 700g. Navigation Systems Complex and expensive systems pick up local PNet signals to talk to orbiting satellites (if there isn't too much interference) and connect to a robust computer network to provide a +8 bonus to Navigation checks. Cannot be equipped on anything smaller than a Huge vehicle. Uses 1 Hardpoint. Costs 3500g. Nightsight Cameras These handy computerized devices grant drivers and pilots the ability to have 400 ft of greenish darkvision. They do not require any external source of light, but they impose a -2 penalty on spot-based Perception checks, because varying shades of green are kind of a pain to make out. Uses 1 Hardpoint. Costs 3000g. Nitrous Injectors By making adjustments to a ground vehicle or watercraft's engines, a simple flipped switch or pressed button adds x1.5 your vehicle's natural speed for up to 10 rounds before running out of fuel. Nitrous is expensive, and refills cost 800g each. Uses 1 Hardpoint. Costs 2500g. Radar Array, Basic Simple computer setups that can be installed on Large or bigger craft the ability to detect creatures and vehicles that are Huge or bigger for up to 50 miles. They are sensitive and can be jammed, and they will not detect anything that is invisible or not moving. Uses 1 Hardpoint. Costs 4000g. Radar Array, Advanced This setup can only be installed on Huge or larger vessels. It has a range of 200 miles, and can detect Large vehicles and creatures, but only if they aren't invisible or stationary. Can be jammed by magical or nonmagical means. Uses 2 Hardpoints. Costs 8000g. Reinforced Armor Improvements and enhancement to vehicle armor grants them a +2 bonus on Fortitude saves. Can be applied multiple times. Uses 1 Hardpoint. Costs 1500g. Rollcage By making adjustments to the vehicle's cockpit or driver's seat, the Rollcage reduces damage from crashing or being crashed into by half. Uses 1 Hardpoint. Costs 1500g. Sonar Array, Basic Effectively a water-based version of the radar system; it detects underwater hazards and the sea floor, Large or bigger. Without one you have to rely entirely on sight. Can differentiate between biological and mechanical signatures to a range of 2 miles. Uses 1 Hardpoint. Costs 5000g. Sonar Array, Advanced The advanced sonar array is more than twice as powerful, but can only be installed on Gargantuan or larger vessels, and has a range of 5 miles. It uses 2 Hardpoints, and costs 11,000g. Skimmer Skies By replacing a ground vehicle's front tires with skis, you can skim over sand, ice, and snow with greater ease and control, cutting penalties for driving over such terrain down by 2. Does not use up a hardpoint. Costs 500g. Targeting Computer Complex machinery that provides logistical support for a single weapons platform, giving the gunner or pilot a +1 Attack bonus with that weapon. Mecha can only have one targeting computer, but it applies to all Ranged attacks. Uses 1 Hardpoint. Costs 2000g. Tesla Coil Point Defense System A remote controlled PD that, when activated, will automatically zap anything that gets within 20 feet of the vehicle for 2d6 Electrical damage once per turn. TCPD Systems rely on their own batteries, which hold 40 charges before the batteries need to be replaced. Uses 1 Hardpoint. Costs 4000g. Mecha-specific Equipment Ammo Backpack This heavy pack allows a mecha to carry additional ammunition without the need for someone else to return to a secure location to reload. It can carry eight magazines for Mech Rifles, six for Machineguns, or eight Cannon shells. It adds 200 lbs to the mech's weight, and costs 400g. Uses the Back slot. Autoloader Pack Similar to the Ammo Backpack, the Autoloader holds less extra ammo but can be hooked up to a Mech Rifle, Machinegun, or Cannon to prevent the need for manual reloading. Autoloader packs can hold 4 Mech Rifle magazines, 2 Machinegun magazines, or 4 Cannon shells. It adds 400 lbs to the mech's weight, and costs 1500g. Uses the Back slot. Engine Pack A heavily armored pack which increases your mecha's engine power significantly, doubling its acceleration rate and increasing its maximum speed by 50%. It increases your mech's weight by 300 lbs and costs 2500g. Uses the Back slot. Flight Pack Powerful rocket boosters with smaller thrusts for control grant a Fly speed of 40' with Poor maneuverability. Flight packs have enough biodiesel fuel for 20 rounds of continuous use before they need to be refilled. Flight packs increase a mech's weight by 500 lbs and cost 4000g. Uses the Back slot. Parachute Pack Designed for aerial drops, this device acts just like a regular Parachute, but is designed for mecha instead. Adds 200 lbs to your mecha's weight, and costs 2000g. Uses the Back slot. Space Pack Maneuvering a mecha in space is almost impossible without extensive training or the right equipment. This pack removes the penalty for fighting in Zero G environments. Adds 500 lbs to your mech's weight, and costs 3000g. Uses the Back slot. Head-Mounted Gun A small turret-based point defense device meant to be used when your arms or hands are otherwise incapable of acting, you can activate an HMG (which can be either a Simple Firearm, Light Crossbow, Shotgun, or Submachinegun, sold separately) instead of using what would be your normal weapons. They still have the -1 penalty for Large size, plus an additional -1 for the slightly awkward aiming system. Adds 50 lbs to your mech's weight, and costs 400g. Uses the Head slot. IR Sensors Basically Vipersight Glasses for your mecha. Works the same way, but for a giant robot. Does not add weight, but costs 2500g. Uses the Head slot. Hand Claws This equipment gives a mecha a set of large claws on each hand. These are Light Martial weapons, and deal 1d8+Str (Slashing) damage, Crit 19-20 x2, and can be used with the Two-Weapon Fighting feat. They can also be used to give the mecha a +6 circumstance bonus to Climb checks. Claws are bought together, and can be masterworked together for 600g. The cost 200g. Uses the Hands slot. Pilebunker Pneumatic spikes attached to specially made gauntlets. If a pilot is proficienct with Unarmed Strikes, they can use Pilebunkers to add 3d4 Piercing damage to two attacks per round with a Pilebunker. These weapons add 100 lbs to a mech's weight, can be Masterworked for 600g, and cost 1500g. Uses the Hands slot. Tow Cable An oversized version of the Grapgun, this device launches a retractable bolt that buries itself into a surface capable of holding the mecha's weight, and then pulls it up to where the pilot wishes to go. Grapguns can carry up to three times their mech's own weight. They have a range of 300 ft. It requires a standard action to remove a dug-in grapple bolt and reset it to be fired again. Adds 200 lbs to a mech's weight, and costs 1000g. Uses the Hands slot. Artillery Modification By adding heavier legs with locking clamps and spinal supports, a mecha can deploy and immobilize itself to effectively wield and fire weapons one size class larger than it normally can. Large mechs can use Huge weapons, Huge can use Gargantuan, etc. This completely immobilizes the mecha though, including the loss of Defense/Dex Mod bonuses to Armor Class. Artillery modifications add 600 lbs to a mech's weight, and costs 1500g. Uses the Feet slot. Grasshopper Legs Specially designed spring-based hydraulic systems reduce the mecha's Armor Check Penalty by 4 for purposes of jumping, and provide a +2 bonus to Jump checks, as well as increasing leaping distance by 30 feet. This adds no weight. Costs 3000g. Uses the Feet slot. Rocket Skates Not really 'skates' so much as small, rocket-powered feet modifications. Rocket skates allow mecha to hover 5 feet off the ground and increase both the Maximum Speed and Acceleration by 50. Rocket skates can be used for 20 rounds before they run out of fuel and need recharging. They add 100 lbs to a mecha's weight, and cost 2500g. Uses the Feet slot. Wheel Replacements By removing your mecha's legs and replacing them with wheeled tracks, you double your mecha's Maximum Speed and increase its Acceleration rate by x1.5, rounding to the nearest ten. Adds 400 lbs to a mecha's weight, and costs 2000g. Uses the Feet slot. Chest Mounted Gun Like the head mounted gun, only a chest mounted gun can also be a Medium heavy weapon like an LMG or an anti-tank rifle. Requires the mecha to have a cockpit. The addition of this modification increases your mecha's weight by 150 lbs, and costs 1500g. Uses the Body slot. Environmental Sealing Perfectly sealing the pilot's robot off from the outside environment, it gains a 2 day supply of oxygen and allows the pilot to safely operate and fight in any environment- even the vacuum of space. The seal will last until the mecha is destroyed. Requires a cockpit. This adds 300 lbs to a mecha's weight, and costs 3000g. Uses the Body slot. Filtration Systems Specially designed filters not only protect the mecha from things like dust and sand, but provide the pilot with an air filter that completely protects them from Gas attacks. Requires a cockpit.Adds 100 lbs to a mecha's weight, and costs 800g. Uses the Body slot. Reflective Armor Designed to reflect energy rather than ballistics, Reflective Armor reduces damage taken from Fire, Cold, and Acid by half. Does not add to the mecha's weight, but costs 3000g. Uses the Body slot. Cockpit Cameras Normally, you can only see through a camera-visor in the mech's cockpit or head. Cockpit cameras adds extra cameras so you can see things from a wider and more human-like perspective, offering a more familiar range of vision. These cameras can be used to zoom your vision out up to three times farther than you can normally see, though it confers no bonuses to Perception checks or Ranged Attacks. Increases your mech's weight by 50 lbs and costs 500g. Uses the Cockpit slot. Aquatic Chassis Upgrade The addition of ballast pockets and powerful fans in the arms, back, and legs allows the mecha to swim, while the chassis itself is expanded and modified to provide the pilot oxygen for 2 days and modified cameras that can operate underwater with the use of a specially made light. This gives the mecha a Swim speed equal to half its land speed, with a crush depth of 400 feet, and basic visual capabilities for the pilot. The mech can perform actions as normal with the assistance of its new motor systems, but its ACP is increased by 2 while on land. It makes the mecha much bulkier, and adds 500 lbs to its overall weight. Costs 4000g. This modification is a permanent upgrade that uses the Cockpit slot. Engines Biodiesel Internal Combustion Engines Using refined forms of ancient 20th century Earth technologies, BICE's are the default engine for all vehicles. Medium engines can go 24 hours straight without needed to be refueseled. Large ones can go up to 4 days. Huge can go for 2 weeks. Gargantuans for a month. And Colossal engines for 4 months. Thermal Energy Electric Engine These engines run entirely off of heat sources to keep their batteries powered. They can be recharged froim any significant source of heat- hot sunshine, hot springs, even throwing them into a sufficiently large bonfire. They run for twice as long as biodiesel engines. TEEE engines start off at 2000g for a Medium, and double that price for every size class up. Large costs 4000, Gargantuan 8000g, so on and so forth. Hi-Power Fusion Drive Engine Short of arcane turbines, HPFDE's are the most powerful engines in existence. They leave no pollution behind, and last four times as long as Thermal Batteries. A Medium drive would cost 4000g, and this cost triples per size class. They can only be refueled with energy cells from Paradise City. Arcane Turbine These magical engines never need to be refueled, but that comes at a steep price. Each arcane turbine costs 15,000g; and they only come in Medium sizes. To equal a large engine, you would need 2 Arcane Turbines (and thus, 30K gold), 4 to equal a Huge, and so forth. They can be temporarily disabled by Anti-Magic fields. Equipment Back to Main Page